No me doy por vencido
by AleColfer
Summary: Blaine es tímido, reservado y extremadamente tierno... se enamora con locura del muchacho que va al parque cada jueves. un día se acerca... no se rendirá, hasta que el misterioso castaño lo ame tanto como es también lo ama. No olviden dejar su reviews!
1. Chapter 1

La canción es de Luis Fonsi – No me doy por vencido

El fic está inspirado en eso

_**Me quedo callado…soy como un niño dormido**_

_**Que puedes despertarse con apenas un ruido**_

Es jueves en la mañana, son alrededor de las 10:00 y me encuentro leyendo un libro sentado en la banca más alejada, sonrió porque en realidad no estoy leyendo dicho libro, fingir es algo que ahora hago muy seguido. Espero… espero y espero hasta que llegue la persona que anhelo ver.

Ahí está.

Viene riendo con un grupo de chicas que siempre le siguen, sonrió otra vez y me arreglo los lentes que uso para la lectura pero ya que mi vista no mejora los uso diario, miro otra vez a su dirección y como siempre no me mira.. Vuelve a sonreír y pienso que es el momento.

Me levanto de la banca tomando todo el aire que puedo, reviso mi suéter gris y mis pantalones rojos… perfectos. Saco la rosa del bolsillo interior de mi suéter, le doy una olida y cierro los ojos acariciando al sentir el olor en mi nariz, al abrirlos miro a su dirección y no me mira… vuelve a reír , mi corbatín es revisado otra vez, tomo un respiro profundo y camino su dirección con la rosa en la mano. Ninguna de sus amigas se da cuenta de mi ida hasta que me pare a la derecha de una de ellas, ella me mira claramente asustada pero al ver la rosa sonríe complacida, codea a su amiga, la rubia voltea y me mira igual de extrañada…quiero decir algo, quiero decir "hola" o "Hey" pero de mi boca no sale palabra, solo miro al castaño que habla con una asiática bastante animada, las muchachas notan que mi mirada va a él y sonríen aún más soltando una risa tonta.

-mm- se aclara la garganta la morena- Kurt...- susurro sonriendo

Veo sorprendido que el castaño se da la vuelta y mira a la muchacha.

-creo que es para ti- sé que se refiere a mí y lo único que hago es sonreír, el joven levanta la mirada y sus orbes azules se enfocan en mí, sonrió aun más como un tonto, este hace una mueca que no puedo leer.

-te conozco?- pregunto levantando una ceja

Esa pregunta era la que no quería escuchar, era la que no quería que me hiciera… era incómodo.

-no…bueno yo si- balbuceo-ahora sí, digo que te veía pero ahora me acerque…llego viéndote más de dos semanas y pienso que si… si te conozco- al terminar sonrió y veo que el castaño de nombre Kurt cambia su semblante a uno asustado-no…no te quería asustar…es solo que te veo porque me atraes- escucho las risas de sus amigas- pero no para querer secuestrarte o algo asi…

No termino de hablar porque observo con terror como el joven se levanta de donde estaba sentado con una expresión ahora de miedo mezclado con vergüenza, no dice nada y comienza su camino lejos de mi dejando a sus amigas.

-alguien no lo hizo bien- comenta la morena ocultando su sonrisa

Las dejo y sigo al castaño que ahora se dirige a un jardín alejado del parque.

-Hey… espera!-grito siguiéndolo a un paso apurado- no me dejes…

Al contrario de escuchar el joven voltea ver que lo sigo y aumenta el paso

-no te hare daño- pero el sigue caminando a ese paso, corro para alcanzarlo y sujetarle del brazo pero al hacerlo él se aleja asustado- no quería asustarte- susurro con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo que hice al alcanzarle

-quien demonios eres?- pregunta irritado

-Blaine…me llamo Blaine

-porque me sigues? Como que me estás viendo dos semanas?- las preguntas estan juntas y el casi las grita, por obvias razones las familias de ahí nos miran raro

-no te espió… solo te veo cuando vienes al parque… cada jueves

-como sabes eso?

-yo también vengo cada jueves

-sabes… solo mantente alejado de mi- no espera que responda y sigue su camino

Lo veo alejarse de mí y quiero seguirlo pero sé que eso empeorara todo.

-no me daré por vencido!- grito aunque sé que el tal vez no me escuche

Cuando intento taparme la cara veo e la rosa sigue en mi mano, la sostengo por unos minutos, observo su hermosa textura, toco los suaves pétalos, levanto la mirada para ver el camino que tomo el castaño y suspiro, vuelvo a guardar mi rosa y me voy por el camino contrario.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Especialmente a Camiila que siempre comenta :3 _

_**Cuando menos de lo esperas**_

_**Cuando menos me lo imagino**_

Jueves

Vuelvo a estar sentado en la misma banca, sosteniendo el mismo libro y como todas las veces…no lo leo. Espero su llegada y como calculo bien el momento.

Lo veo

Esta vez solo va con la morena de baja estatura, esta habla sin parar mientras el solo asiente, bajo la mirada para no pareces muy obvio, pero la levanto en segundos, ahora estan en el restaurante o cafetería del frente, el ve el menú con ímpetu mientras la morena solo lo ve una vez.

Kurt

Su nombre es hermoso, suspiro bajo mientras toco la flor que guardo en el bolsillo de mi ahora útil terno, no soy un acosador, no lo quiero lastimar y menos asustar pero…. Solo quiero hablarle, pasaron ya tres días desde mi horrible primer encuentro, por suerte no se asustó lo suficiente como para no volver al parque. Llego el momento… por segunda vez me levanto de la dichosa banca y camino con paso lento hacia el restaurante, saco la flor del bolsillo y le doy una pequeña sonrisa pero mi mente calcula la oportunidad. No puedo acercarme como la última vez, no quera ni hablarme….. Volteo y en ese momento el camarero toma su orden, Kurt le sonríe amable.

El camarero

O.O.O.O.O.O

-Louis no lo hizo tan bien como yo- protesto Rachel tomando ahora su energizante- Robert debería considerar eso

-claro- respondió

-su orden- el joven les trajo la comida con una sonrisa- señor- voltea a Kurt y este lo mira- el joven al frente le manda esto- saca la flor del bolsillo y se la entrega

-cual joven?- frunce el ceño

-el del frente…permiso-se retira con una sonrisa cómplice

Volteo y sus ojos se conectan

Azul con dorado

Kurt lo reconoce, es el chico que la semana pasada se le acerco

-al parecer alguien tiene un fuerte enamoramiento- se burla la morena

-ni lo conozco

-como que no… estudia en NYADA

-enserio?- comenta con desinterés fingido

-pasa con nosotros baile y teatro- le reprocha- vamos Kurt… es lindo

-acosador- apunta

-tierno- suspira la morena- claramente lo tienes loco

-no importa Rachel- toma su café

-nunca te vi con novio- protesta- creo que debes dejarlo ir y ver…

-creo que debo irme-evade el castaño- gracias pero…- se levanta

-lo siento- baja la mirada- no debí mencionarlo

-tranquila- le regala una media sonrisa- solo… en verdad debo irme

-nos vemos a las 5

-no me lo perdería

Comienza su camino lejos de la cafetería voltea curioso y se sorprende al ver que lo sigue viendo con una sonrisa, baja la mirada y sigue su camino.

Blaine ríe bajo, está feliz y su felicidad se debe solo a una cosa.

Kurt sostiene la flor en la mano.

_Reviews? _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sé que un dia no me aguando y voy y te miro**_

_**Y te lo digo a los gritos**_

_**Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido**_

Cada jueves Kurt recibía una flor, de cualquier manera. La segunda que recibió fue por medio de un perro, propio de mi obviamente, Tuercas siguió mi orden y se la llego.

Jueves

Blaine estaba en la misma banca leyendo o mejor fingiendo leer el mismo libro solo que ahora tenía a un perro a su lado, le acaricio el lomo para luego atarle a flor en el collar. Kurt leía un libro apoyado en un árbol, sonreía cada tres segundos. Tuercas se acercó con paso lento y cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de Kurt, golpeo tiernamente el libro con su nariz, se sentó cuando el castaño le sobo la cabeza, como lo practicamos, Tuercas bajo la cabeza mostrando la flor con una cinta azul, Kurt la saco y volvió a sonreírle al perro.

En ese momento silbe a Tuercas que corrió feliz hacia mí, le entregue su tan amado premio, el perro comenzó a comerlo, levante la mirada y Kurt me miraba, sonreí. El bajo la mirada y olio la flor cerrando los ojos al sentir su aroma.

La tercera vez fue algo más especial o mejor dicho…más planeado.

Jueves

Kurt estaba charlando con la asiática, esta sonreía y reía cada minuto, Kurt también lo hacía. Baje la mirada y miro la flor de color azul con cinta dorada… era la flor más hermosa que había visto, levante la mirada y su amiga me sonrió cómplice. Sabía que Kurt ya había notado mi presencia, asi que cuando me levante y comencé a irme el castaño me miro sorprendido, cuando estuve lejos de su vista corrí a encontrarme con Tina. Ella ya estaba en el baño cuando llegue.

-gracias- le dije por octava vez

-me encanta ayudarlos- rio- soy como cupido

O.O.O.O.O.O

Kurt miraba expectante la banca ahora vacía del moreno de ojos dorados, tomo un poco de su café y suspiro….tal vez ya se cansó.

-que miras?- Tina apareció

-nada…solo pensaba

-oh- ella sonrió- ya llego mi café

-aquí esta miss T.

-gracias- se tomó un sorbo- oh… me encontré con un chico en el baño- rio al ver la cara de sorpresa del castaño- tranquilo…solo me dijo que te diera esto- la flor fue entregada y Kurt se sonrojo

-lo conoces?

-va conmigo en las clases de canto

- bueno…gracias- la observa con delicadeza…es la flor más hermosa que vio

-ya hablaste con el

-no

-es muy lindo y tierno…es toda una ganga amigo

-no..No creo que sea correcto

Porque?

-ya me voy pero….gracias por la flor

-no me lo agradezcas, sino a el

-lo hare….otro dia

Kurt escapo de Tina, ella solo suspiro

_**Gracias por sus reviews! **_

_**Camiila gracias por siempre comentar y acerca de que si Dave hizo algo a Kurt… pues es un punto muy razonable aunque tendrás que enterarte en los próximos capítulos ;) **_

_**A todas las nuevas lectoras! Gracias por leer y espero que les guste! : D**_

_**Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pues no sabes cuándo tiempo**_

_**En mis sueños has vivido**_

Jueves

Blaine espero…espero.

Kurt apareció una hora tarde, como si fuera a una cita el castaño desde el árbol mando una mirada de disculpa al moreno. Blaine sonrió de un lado y se encogió de hombros.

Llevaban haciendo la misma rutian un mes y tres semanas…tal vez ahora podría hablarle y poder decirle lo que en verdad anhela, Blaine siempre quiso tener un novio, cuando vio por primera vez a Kurt su idea fue lograr conquistarlo, ahora después de un mes y tres semanas pensó que ya era hora de hacerlo, primera debía acercársele, Kurt no lo veía, leía su libro con una sonrisa de lado, cada cierto tiempo Blaine sentía que lo miraba por unos milisegundos. Se hizo una pequeña revisión, su corbatín estaba bien acomodado, su camisa a cuadros no tenía ninguna mancha, sus pantalones estaban bien planchados. Sonrió para sí mismo, levanto la mirada, Kurt seguía leyendo, se levantó, tenía el libro de cálculo en su mano izquierda y la derecha colgaba libre a su lado. Cuando quiso dar su primer paso para acercarse a Kurt este ya no estaba solo.

-Hey Kurt…- un hombre de bastante edad se le acercó y le sonrió- cuando sin verte….creciste

Lo primero que pensó Blaine es que era algún familiar, volteo a ver al castaño que ahora estaba pálido y había dejado caer el libro a su regazo y de su regazo al piso. Parecía asustado, el hombre solo rio bajo.

-salúdame a tu padre- dicho eso comenzó a caminar lejos de Kurt

Blaine noto la palidez de la piel de Kurt, la manera en la que este comenzó a temblar, sus manos empezaron a buscar algo en su bolso, un pequeño recipiente con píldoras apareció, se la tomo en seco y luego apoyo la cabeza en el árbol.

Blaine corrió hacia él, se sentó a su lado y le toco el hombro.

-estas bien?- pregunto sobando su brazo

La reacción del castaño lo concertó, este se alejó de el rápidamente.

-no me toques..-se levantó- déjame..- comenzó a correr lejos

Lo vio alejarse y supo que algo había afectado a Kurt, el muchacho en si era un enigma.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Kurt le sonreía y corrió por el parqué, gritando el nombre se nombre. Blaine no paraba de seguirlo._

_Cuando al fin se encontraron Kurt se apoyó a un árbol y lo beso, sus labios se tocaron con delicadeza, sus respiraciones se juntaron y para Blaine, todo era perfecto._

_-te amo- susurro Kurt cuando termino el beso_

_Blaine sonrió- también te amo…_

Lentamente arribo los ojos y se encontró con la oscuridad de su habitación, se apoyó en sus codos y miro a ambos lados. Suspiro….como siempre, era solo un sueño.

Saco el libro de cálculo de su mesita de noche, abrió en la misma página, varios garabatos y letras aparecían, entre estas estaba el nombre de Kurt. Saco su plumón y escribió.

No sabes cuando llego soñando contigo

Sonrió a lo escrito, guardo el cuaderno y se volvió a echar… tal vez mañana daría el primer paso.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mis sospechas cuando te nombre….**_

_**Yo no me doy por vencido…..yo quiero un mundo contigo**_

Mismo parque, misma hora, mismo lugar, misma banca.

Echo un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera esperando que este le dijera donde se encontraba el castaño. 5:30, Kurt ya llevaba una hora de retraso, volteo a los costados esperanzado de encontrarlo, pero no estaba por ningún lado, suspiro, decidido a irse y volver mañana.

Cuando una morena baja, si la recordaba bien ella se llamaba Rachel, se le acercó y le sonrió.

-no vendrá- le hablo bajo y con las manos en su libro apretado a su pecho- me dijo que….- suspiro- lo dejaras en paz

La mirada de la morena se volvió triste, comenzó su camino lejos de Blaine, antes que se alejara más este la tomo del brazo.

-acaso hice algo mal?- pregunto con la mirada perdida- acaso lo insulte de alguna manera?

Rachel lo volteo a mirar y frunció un poco el ceño- está en el auditorio común….ve y pregúntale tú mismo

Blaine le dedico una sonrisa entera antes de correr al auditorio, paso por varios estudiantes, chocando con ellos y disculpándose tan rápido como se le ocurrió, al llegar escucho una fina voz, estaba acercándose más y la voz era cada vez más fuerte, lamentablemente cuando este se acercó lo suficiente para mirar el escenario, la canción había terminado y un castaño suspiraba pesadamente con la mano en la frente, sus pecho subía y bajaba.

-como me encontraste?- Kurt hablo sin mirarlo

-solo seguí tu voz- se fue acercando lentamente- me preguntaba si te volvería a ver y te escuche…

Era mentira y Blaine lo sabía, pero no podía decirle la verdad, seguro que Kurt mataba a Rachel

-me preguntaba cuando regresarías al parque?

-acaso ahora es una obligación?- pregunto ahora con los ojos fijos en Blaine

Al encontrarse sus miradas Blaine pudo notar como sus ojos estaban con unas bolsas debajo de ellos y tenían un rojo intenso en ellos….Kurt había estado llorando.

-no debe serlo… solo que un pobre chico te esperaba por tres días en los que no apareciste- trato de bromear

-hablas del que me acosa? Es un nerd- continuo Kurt- si lo vez dile que me deje en paz

-tal vez él no quiere hacer eso

-porque?

-creo que siente algo por ti….y le preocupa verte asi

Kurt no respondió, bajo la mirada y sonrió- es buena persona- se tallo un ojo con la palma de su mano

-Kurt…-se acercó más hasta subir al escenario- explícamelo…

No sabía cuál sería la reacción del castaño, tal vez le gritaría y le diría que no era de su incumbencia, tal vez lloraría o escaparía.

Nunca espero que Kurt suspirara y hablara firmemente.

-tenía 10 años- comenzó- mi madre había falleció a mis 7 años y mi padre entro en una depresión, comenzó a tomar y fumar- lentamente se sentó en el borde del escenario- traía a sus amigos a casa…. Hombres de su edad que gritaban y tomaban demasiado...-hizo una mueca- era horrible….

-Kurt…

-déjame terminar…- lo callo- una noche…. Mi padre y sus 6 mejores amigos estaban tomando en mi sala, cada que pasaba esto me escondía en mi habitación y esperaba que se fueran…hice eso- miro sus manos- espere hasta la madrugada…obviamente me quede dormido- soltó un suspiro- no sentí cuando alguien entro a mi habitación, tampoco cuando se coló en mi cama…..ni tampoco cuando comenzó a tocarme- negó con la cabeza- desperté cuando sentí que alguien me forzaba a darme la vuelta…y..-su voz se cortó- intente gritas o golpearlo…pero no pude- lagrimas salieron de los orbes azules- cuando los mire….eran 3 de los 6 que estaban abajo….todo paso muy rápido

Blaine lo digirió

-el hombre que te hablo el lunes…

-era uno de ellos

-tu padre sabe esto?

-no…me dejaron cuando comenzó a amanecer

-debes decírselo

-ya pasaron años y…en realidad solo quiero olvidarlo

-Kurt…ese hombre de ayer fue la obvia razón de porque estas asi ahora…. Es peligroso que siga libre

-no puedo decirle a nadie- puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza- estoy…- un sollozo salió- avergonzado

Hubo un silencio en el que Kurt solo comenzó a sollozar y temblar, Blaine se acercó levemente y lo sostuvo de la mano haciendo que retirara sus manos de su templo, el castaño lo miro extrañado.

-no debes avergonzarte….- le sonrió- estaré contigo…. En las buenas y en las malas

-ni siquiera me conoces- miro hacia arriba intentando no soltar más lagrimas

-no necesito hacerlo para saber que eres el indicado- sonrió y el sostuvo al otra mano- y que no podrás desacerté de mi tan rápido

Kurt rio bajo- gracias- miro sus manos unidas- creo que es la primera vez que tenemos una charla de más de 5 segundos

-es un nuevo record

Los dos rieron, Blaine se quedó mirando al castaño por varios minutos

-en verdad eres hermoso- vio atento como Kurt se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

Kurt miro a otro lado.

-no debes decir...- susurro bajo

-lo siento… a veces digo lo que pienso sin darme cuenta- rodo los ojos- no quiero asustarte

Kurt se acercó y le beso la mejilla- eso es tierno en ti…

Blaine quería decirle algo…quería hablar con él o siquiera sonreír pero no pudo, solo lo miro fijamente.

-vamos Romeo- el sujeto la mano y lo jalo lejos del escenario.

Blaine tenía una palabra en su mente, y era…._**Alegría.**_

_**Hola gente!**_

_**Lamento haberle perdido tanto tiempo **_____

_**Prometo actualizar mas seguido… tal vez cada domingo. :D**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia. Aquí les va otro capi y no olviden comentar….**_

_**Si tiene una pregunta solo déjenlo en los comentarios**_


End file.
